The Mystic Child
by Sovereign of Silent
Summary: Luc ran away from home and met someone that will turn his life up side down. LS. R&R.
1. Default Chapter

The Mystic Child  
  
By: Sovereign Of Silent  
  
Yay, my very first Luc/Sasarai fanfic, I wants to write for quite sometime now. Finally I'm able to start.hehehe. This is an AU fic that take place in Suikoden 3, but I'm also using the Suiko's timeline (and Suikoden 1 & 2 storyline) but I change some parts of it to fit my story. There are some area names I make it up and some others stuffs, hope you can bare with me. Oh and Luc is taller than Sasarai in this one, a head taller, while Sasarai will have the same height like in the game.  
  
I don't own Suikoden, it belongs to their respect author(s), but the story idea is mine (I'll say again "This is an AU fic" since people trying to relates it to the Suikoden 1/2/3 storyline - but it partly my fault since I didn't said it).  
  
Thank for Kaldea Support that I able to write this story. And also thank to Kaldea that I have the courage to publish my work. So this is for you and my other friend. I hope you all like it ^_^  
  
English was not my first language; so my grammar is poor. But I did try my best to write it correct. I hope you don't mind. I'll upload next chapter if I get 5 reviews, so please R&R  
  
"Normal talking." = Unspoken thought=  
  
Prophesy 1: "Bride Of The Wind"  
  
The Mystic Child  
Beautiful of all living things  
Bearing with thee the two True Runes  
The two sisters of elemental that represent this world  
Together with their 'Brother'  
They shall watch over and protect thee  
Thy name means  
'Bride Of The Wind'  
  
Thee together with thy two 'destined friends'  
Whom thy two Runes created  
Shall accompany thee through tough times  
  
And in the distance future  
Thy 'destined person' shall walk into thy life  
Who will be chosen by one of thy True Rune as it Master  
Thee will learn the meaning of 'love'  
...  
  
[Chapter One]  
  
~Luc's point of view~  
  
I had it; I fed up with them. I'm not going to put up with them any longer, those good for nothing parents. They never allowed me to do as I wish; always hides me inside those stupid brick wall, never let me out even once. Ha! What are you going to do now? I bet you idiots would be freaking out by now, learning the shocking new of your life that their only son had run away. This is what you get for stopped me from study magic. Study magic much more fun and useful than study those stupid, useless, and boring political.  
  
I heard and learned about a famous stars seer name Leknaat, who had been occupied in the Magician Island, which lies in the heart of the Forbidden Forest, for over 300 years when I old enough to began my study of history. It was one of the lessons those idiots force me to study, but this also the only course that I has interests in. Why? Because it retell the course of history of those famous battles as well famous peoples, such as Leknaat and wonderful record of rune and magic battles.  
  
I bet that the seer is the bearer of one of those 27 powerful True Runes, which is why she able to live for so long. 300 years.I wonder what it likes to live for 300 years. But that is not important, it has nothing to do with me, so why bother.but I very much would like to see a True Rune with my own eyes.  
  
That is part of the reasons I came here, to the Forbidden Forest. The other was to be stronger, as a mage. I heard in the Magician Island kept a lot of ancient stuffs as well all kinds of magic books, and the others stuffs - you can name it. If those idiots forbade me study magic, then I'll have to go in my way to learn them, no matter what it cost.  
  
You must be wondering why this forest called Forbidden Forest. For the past centuries, many people came here with the hope of reaching the Magician Island for their personal selfish gain, like myself maybe, but I don't considered my goal to be selfish one. But none was able to return. But for some rare occasionally, few.meaning 1 out of 1000, were able to return and they retold what they had experienced. This very forest was occupies by golden fearsome wolfs. They'll attack everyone who dares enter the forest, but maybe, a big if maybe, they protect this forest or maybe the Magician Island. Who know, it might be a lie that they just made it up to the whole dame thing to get the fame or something. I'll worry about it when it comes. But to tell the truth, I was curious about the whole thing, I do wish to meet them. I want to know how fearsome they are, what make the survivors frightened so much, and I want to confirm if this is the truth or just a dame lie.  
  
Walking through the forest guardedly looks out for monsters. The walk was quite peacefully so far.until I heard the sounds of running footsteps approaching me. Judging from the sounds, it must be more than sixteen of them, and they approaching me in quite fast speed for my liking. In the matter of time, they reached their target, obviously me. Now I can see why those survivors frightened so much, I mean, these wolfs are huge; they were as tall as me - some even taller. I gaze indifferently at the angry snarls they give me for entered their territory. I tell you the truth; I was a little scare despite my emotionless expression. Matter of fact that I being surround by a group of humongous terrify golden wolf, armed only with my Cyclone Rune and a magic ring, I'm not very confident that I can beat them with only my strength. But there is no turning back now. I had make up mine mind, I will go to Magician Island no matter what, and I will not let these nuisances get in my way.  
  
Getting in fighting stand as three of them charge toward me while the rest just stand there observes the fight. The first one was easy to repel but the last two I was barely able to avoided their assault attack. Their speed is much faster than mine and they also out number me, they have the advantage over me in any other ways. With frustrated, I began chanting the highest magic of Cyclone Rune, the Shredding Wind.  
  
"Get out of my way. Take this," I shout.  
  
_______________________________  
  
~Sasarai's point of view~  
  
Walking in the Forbidden Forest along side with my so-called 'pet'. Yes, this humongous golden wolf is actually my pet, but he is not some animal you can find everywhere, in fact, he is the only one of his kind exist in this world. There are many others golden wolfs in this territory, but they're nothing but his clones, they are nothing but ordinary golden wolf with great agility and strength, created by him, The True Beast Rune.  
  
Beast. That is what I call him, taken from the name the True 'Beast' Rune. Beast, the name true to his nature, he's violent, cruel, and murderous with the love for blood, but he very nice to me and never once disobey me. I do care for him a lot; he had been with me ever since I was little. He was my very first friend.  
  
Who I'm? I do not know. I was mysteriously brought here, to the Magician Island, when I still an infant and had been study here ever since, under Lady Leknaat guidance as her apprentice. I really don't care who are my real parents, the idea of me meeting them never seem significant to me. It not like I hate or blame them or anything, 'cause I don't, but I can't said that I happy and glad that they abandoned me, but I did see Leknaat as my mother, I like the life I have right now.  
  
Beside Beast and Lady Leknaat, I also have 'Little Viki' and 'Big Viki'. It strange that they both name Viki, it got confuse at first, but I used to it after many years I live with them. They're like me in every other ways. Leknaat and I found them like the way she found me, abandoned in front of our entrant gate, left nothing to us but their name. They are my sisters, my comrades, my friends, and my fellow-students. The five of us live under the same roof, share our happiness, our knowledge.we are one big happy family.  
  
After many days of continuously study, I want to take one-day break and take Beast out to have walk, he must feels restless after stayed in the house for too long. As we wandering around the forest, I feel a strong wind magic spell being cast then a group of painful wails were hear, this can only mean, we had intruder(s). I immediately climbed on Beast and he ran in the speed beyond human limited to the battleground.  
  
_______________________________  
  
~Luc's point of view~  
  
I watch twelfth of them fall to the ground, heavily injures, with satisfy, but the others six were able to evaded my Shredding Wind, but they still got some damage cause by the wind force thrust them to the trees and rocks near by. The six remain all charge at me at the same time, but this time I able to evade them easier since their speed had reduce due to their injuries. Saw their disadvantage, I use this opportunity to cast another Shredding Wind. In matter of time, the remains six finally fall to their knee, like their other twelfth comrades.  
  
Something is wrong, something is not right, I can tell. They not as strong as I though they'll be, even I can defeated them with my strength alone, than why the others were unable to defeat them? While I occupies with my own thought, I didn't notice another golden wolf charging at me, but when I do, it was already too late.  
  
"Arrrggg," I yell in pain when my body painfully hit full force against the tree behind me before I fall down to the dirty ground.  
  
I cough out a little of blood. I gave the bastard one of my infamous annoy glare as I kneel up, holding on to my chest as well my stomach - where that dame thing hit me. It hurt like hell, my body aches and my head have a headache all thank to that dame golden bastard.  
  
There is something different about this one, that's what my instinct told me. But his features tell much about him. He much bigger than those armatures, but when I look at his eyes, I saw an ageless eyes, wise with knowledge, but it also contains those cruel and merciless characteristics. His speed is something I shouldn't be underestimate, his speed was beyond surpass those armatures.  
  
I kneeling here observe him and his every movement while trying to regain my strength, but he merely standing there, gazing at me with those golden eyes, likes he waiting for something to happen.  
  
I narrow my eyes when I saw the bastard move in position, ready to attack me. With a blink of eyes, he disappears before my eyes then reappears behind me. My eyes wide when I sense him behind me, but unable to do anything as I felt his head slam against my back painfully as I'm being slid forward. As I half way standing up, he immediately fling me upward the sky than reappear above me and stomp it feet to my stomach, adding more force to my falling. I whine in pain as well cough some more blood when my body contacts with the hard ground. He then attacks continuously. I look nothing but a rag doll being pushing around by some mere animal - but the fact is that he was no mere animal. I curse myself for being weak; I really hate that dame bastard.  
  
= Damn it. My body can't take anymore of this. I will die if this keeps up, = I think.  
  
With the last hit from him, I gasp in pain as I rolling on the ground. Lies flat on my stomach, I must look pretty ugly right now. With several broken ribs and right leg, nasty bloody scratch scars on my chest, a bloody right shoulder where he bitted me, I vomit a lot of blood, taints my dark green cloth if it not already is, and scratches and bruises are all over my body.  
  
My vision slowly getting blurry, I could feel my ache body is slowly going numb as well. For some reason, my body feels cold; I can barely move my fingers now.  
  
= What happened to my body? It won't obey me. Damn it. I feel so tired, I want to sleep,= I think to myself. =Is this mean.I going to die? Are this how the others experience before they die? I can believe I going to die in a place like this, I can't believe I losing to that damn monster. =  
  
Closing my eyes, waiting for my time to come - waiting for it to end this pain with it last attack - but it never come. I open my eyes; I saw a blurry big golden thing stand about eight feet away from me, eyes bore lazily on me.  
  
= You little bastard. You want to watch me suffer, watch me miserable, until I die don't you? You heartless fucking bastard. = I feel my anger rise. =I swear, I will fucking haunting him for all eternity, just you wait and see. =  
  
My angry disappear as I can feel my time has come. The only thing I regret is that I have to leave Sarah, she must be heartbroken if she knows about my death, but what can I do now - nothing but to except my fate.  
  
Fate? I hate Fate. Fates do nothing, help no one, love no one, care for no one, and spare no one. Fate only toying people, playing with life like a game. Fate doesn't give a damn thing about life or death - only want a toy to play with.  
  
As I slowly slip to the darkness, I heard footsteps move toward me. Must be that son of a bitch.but the footsteps were too soft to be him. Curious. I trying my best to open my eyes, I look up and saw a blurry dark blue cloth and it kneels down before me. The figure was small and fragile with a little under shoulder length hair.  
  
= A woman? = I think as I fall to the pitch black of darkness.  
  
[Chapter one end] 


	2. chapter 2

The Mystic Child  
  
By: Sovereign Of Silent  
  
I wanna thank-you to all of those you review.  
  
"ARIGATOU-GOZAIMASU"  
  
And since I have 5 reviews. SO, here is the second chapter. I hope you all like it. But before that, I just wanna said sorry about forget Kaldea had change her pen-name to Eres long time ago, but I forgot about it. Sorry Eres. I'll try to remember from now on.  
  
I hope you like it. Please R&R. I'll appreciate a lot if you do, because I wanna know what others think of my story. I don't mind about negative review. The more reviews I get, the more I want write. So please help me out. Thank you very much.  
  
"Normal talking." =Unspoken thought=  
  
[Chapter Two]  
  
~Luc's point of view~  
  
"Master Luc," I hear a gentle female voice calling out to me, shaking my shoulder lightly.but why it sound so familiar?  
  
"Master Luc." There is it again.  
  
= Who on Earth would be calling me? I'm supposed to be dead right? But why it called me 'Master Luc'? Only Sarah call me that - when we in public.Sarah? SARA? =  
  
I immediately jolt up and was reward with an ugly pain on my chest - my broken ribs - and fall down again.  
  
"Master Luc, are you okay?" A woman asks me in worry tone. I look at the speaker and it was.  
  
"Sarah? What are you doing here?" I ask, curious. "Aren't I at Forbidden Forest fighting with that 'thing' and die?"  
  
"What are you talking about master Luc? You not dead, you very much still alive," she reply, a little amuse. "But I was very scared when I saw you unconscious near the temple gate. I thought that you might be dead, you were lost a lot of blood, few broken bones, and scratches and bruises are all over your body, and you have been unconscious for three days straight. What did you do?"  
  
"Didn't I already tell you few minutes ago? I fought with this golden wolf, I was overpowered and nearly die - or so I thought. And the nest thing I know, I was here."  
  
"That's why they forbade you to go there but you won't listen, and this is how you end up," she said.  
  
That is Sarah, my childhood friend, but she also my attendant. She was like a sister to her and I as a brother to her. She can be overprotecting sometime but she never disobeys me, always aid me, even when I go around causing trouble. You can say that she was the only one who truly understands me.  
  
"Tsk.who care what they said. I am going to go back there again once I healed up."  
  
"Do you really think they going to let you run away again after what happened?" She question as she raise an eyebrow.  
  
"Let me guess.they ordered more guards guarding all the way out," I said irritatingly.  
  
Really, those good for nothing parents, they always get in my way; never let me choose my own life. And I bet they going to choose my wife for me too. How far are they willing to go destroying my life?  
  
"You said it."  
  
"Hmp.the door are not the only way out," I said, giving her a meaningful look.  
  
"Fine, but you have to let me come along with you," she said, understood what I meant.  
  
I told you, she always choose to be with me even if it a bad thing - even if it might hurt me, physically.  
  
"That is fine with me, but just be careful when you there." Close my eyes as I reply, resting for few minutes until I speak again. "How long it would take for me to recover?"  
  
"It would take a week, for the longest time, for you to recover your strength, and your wound already heal up after I used my Flowing Rune, but it not heal your broken ribs very well. But don't worry, if I continuously use the Flowing Rune to heal your broken ribs everyday, I guessing it would take about a week also."  
  
"That's good, I don't want to stay here any longer than one month, and thank you Sarah." She nod and pull the blanket to my shoulder and leave the room, giving me time to rest.  
  
= I don't really get it. Who was that woman back there? I thought it was Sarah at first, but after the conversation, she didn't enter the Forbidden Forest.so how. Is she the one who brought me back here? And if she is, how does she know where to send me? Who is she? And what is she doing there? Duh.it probably the same reason as the others and me. =  
  
_______________________________  
  
~Sasarai's point of view~  
  
It was late at night, but I unable to sleep so I decided to find something to read in the library. But I don't really pay attention to what I had read. My mind keep replay the little conversation Lady Leknaat and I had three days ago.  
  
[Flashback]  
  
"Why did you want me to spare him lady Leknaat?" I ask the clairvoyants softly, standing in front of her while she sitting in the black chair in the middle of the obscure room.  
  
"Are you glad I did?"  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"You are a kind person Sasarai, maybe too kind for your own good. You don't like to hurt others, not even a small animal. But for our safety and secure the ancient books as well important items that hidden here, you push away your kindness and face them. But Sasarai, not all of them came here with bad intention, some of them doesn't deserve death. They came here with good intention of help the others with the sources we have."  
  
"Is that why you want me to spare him and the past intruders? I'm sorry; my knowledge of the outside world was very little.or rather unpleasant, since all the books we have about the outside world are about wars record." I said sadly. I do really don't have very good impression of the outside world, but I do curious what out there, in those massive populate lands.  
  
"Maybe it my fault for hiding you away from the outside world," my teacher said guiltily.  
  
"It not your fault," I said in hurry. "You only want to protect me, so it not your fault."  
  
"Thank you Sasarai. But there is another reason why I spare that young one."  
  
"Another reason?" I asked.  
  
She nodded. "I don't know if I correct about this, but I got this feeling that he existent will have some effects in your life. His destiny somewhat connect to your.that is all I know," she said sadly.  
  
"But how come you unable to see his destiny?" I ask the seer.  
  
"Sasarai, you are a very mysterious person. Your star is the only star that I unable to see, the Back Gate Rune doesn't allow me to for some reason. Everyone destiny is firmly set before they even born. It would take many people to change the Wheel of Destiny, and yet, when their path simply crosses your, their future wavering into uncertain paths - an undecided future. That's the reason why I'm unable to see his future."  
  
"But why I have so much effect on other people's life?" It was hard for me to except her explanation, for me to change people's destiny so easily. I'm afraid I might bring others misfortune.does this mean Lady Leknaat, Viki, and Little Viki destiny also. wavering?  
  
"I'm sorry, I do not know. I have tried looking into your star so many times but I never get the answer. I'm sorry Sasarai."  
  
"It's alright Lady Leknaat. Please don't trouble yourself about my problem. You did a lot for me, and I'm really appreciate it," I said truly.  
  
"Thank you Sasarai, but you also did a lot for me, maybe more, in return." Shaking my head, about to argue her reply, but she cutting me off. "And do one thing for me Sasarai."  
  
"Anything you wish Lady Leknaat."  
  
"When that young man return, can you bring him to me. I want to take him as my apprentice," she said calmly as usual.  
  
"Apprentice? But Lady Leknaat." but she shake her head to silence me.  
  
"Please Sasarai. I have my reason to take him as my apprentice. Please understand."  
  
"Please forgive me Lady Leknaat. I will do as you wish.but I have one request."  
  
"A request?" She asks, curious what is my request - I never request her before. "Yes. When he return, I was wondering if.if I can have a permission to test him whether he is worthy or not?"  
  
"A judgment test? Very well, you have my permission. I want to know what kind of person he is before I take him as my apprentice," she said as she puts her index finger under her chin, "but don't over do it."  
  
"I understand, and if you excuse me. I need to return to my study." I turns around and walking out the room.  
  
[End flashback]  
  
I wonder when he going to return.he should be return, Lady Leknaat sounds very certain that he is. And he surely doesn't look like someone who gives up his goal just because of some hardship on the way. I know that much from the day I watch him fight against Beast.  
  
He has a potential to become a powerful mage. With the sources we have and under Lady Leknaat guidance, he would become even more powerful mage he wants to be. But that is what troubles me the most. Lady Leknaat would take him as her apprentice no matter what kind of person he is. I can only hope he not going to do anything funny while he's here. There's nothing I can do but to hope.  
  
[Chapter two end]  
  
So how is it? Good? Bad? Please R&R.ONEIGAI SHIMASU. 


	3. chapter 3

I thank you to all of those who reviews, thank-you very much ^____^. I'm so happy to see so many people review my fanfic, I never though I get this many reviewers. Anyway, here is chapter 3. Sorry for the waiting, I hope you like this chapter. R&R please.  
  
*Again, I don't own these characters, it belong to their respect author(s).  
  
"Normal talking." = Unspoken thought=  
  
[Chapter Three]  
  
~Luc's point of view~  
  
Finally, back to my good health. Never feel better than this. I couldn't wait to get my hand on that dame animal. One week and three days lie on the bed is not fun - not fun at all - my entire bodies ache from ten days straight lie in bed and almost die from boredom.  
  
We we'll leave this hellish place first thing tomorrow. I might loose my sane if I stay here any longer. And what kind of parents are they? Not even visit their 'only child' once when I badly injure, enough that it might kill me. Sure, they don't have time to visit me but have the time making love with each other. But I don't bother ask for them, I know they will said 'It's your own fault, if you listen to me in the beginning, you would turn out like that. Let this be your punishment so you won't run away to that place again'. Punishment my ass, they just use that word to excuse themselves from visit me. How nice of them. I would like it better if they come face to face with me and said they don't want me anymore so I can be better off somewhere.  
  
"Luc, didn't I already told you to rest. You need all your strength to battle against that 'golden wolf' you mention," Sarah scolds me for leaving the bed, but I want to study more about magic. And I stay in bed already too long for my own good.  
  
"I just want to learn news magic to fight against him, and I surely do need to move my body for once in ten days," I reply bluntly.  
  
"You never listen anyone advise do you." She can be a pain to be with, sometime. But she was the only one I let come close to me. Sarah was gentle and kind woman, but she unfortunately born in that bitchy family. If I have not sneak out that day, she would be sold to one of those lewd and lustful men, when she only nine. I was ten at that time by the way. I can clearly remember the expression on her family when those men betting higher and higher price for her. Her parents and two older sisters were laughing satisfy with the money they'll get while Sarah standing there, frighten at those lustful men. She cry, begging her parents to reconsider the decision, but all go in vain into the dept ears. I pity her, she's no better than I'm, being ignore with lack of love from parents. Watching them laugh with satisfies make my blood boiling. How can they treat their own child as a tool for their interest? I decide to get her away from those filthy bunches, and so I join the betting. I win the bet of course, using my ring, a very rare item that values enough to buy a whole village, or maybe more.  
  
I got punish the next day. It obvious that they know I sneak out, who wouldn't. A day ago I was all by myself, and next day a young girl around my age just pop out of nowhere, and in my territory. But it funny how those guards actually chasing her around, thinking she was a spy or something, but things got all clear up after my explanation. In conclude, she able to stay with me as my attendant and I get punish for sneaking out.  
  
"Why should I? I know how to take care of myself, and I know best what I capable to do, my limit, and so on," I reply.  
  
She sign then said, "Anyway, just don't stay up too late, we'll leave before dawn so you better sleep early."  
  
"Fine, what ever you said," I said grumpily. Better do what she wants me to do before she actually forces me to do it, she tense to get rough when she does.  
  
_______________________________  
  
~Sasarai's point of view~  
  
It has been ten days since the fight between that young man and Beast, but there yet any sign of him return. Maybe he stills in the period of recovery. Something urge me to leave my study and take Beast out for walk, I got this feeling that I would meet him again today, and here I'm, wondering around the forest with Beast trailing not very far behind me. There is no sign of him so far, I'm not sure whether this was a good thing. I want to finish what I have in store for him, I don't want to wait any longer, it make me feel unsecured until I find out what kind of person he is. But.when he return, and I find him untrustworthy and come here with evil intention, I will feel even more unsecured with him around. But worse of all, I have to bring him direct to Lady Leknaat.I don't want to think about it. I just hope he is a good guy.  
  
Everything seems normal until a loud howl was heard. My heart starting to beat faster, I hope the intruder is he so I can get this over with, if he not a good guy then I at least can watch out for him so he don't do anything harm us.  
  
Beast kneels down next to me, signal me to climb on his back and I did, then he take me to the intruder like he always does. I can sense something wrong with him these past seven days, since the day Lady Leknaat said she want to take him as her apprentice. And just few minutes ago after the howl was heard, I sense him getting angry for some reason. Maybe at that young man, he probably sense my distress, and the cause of my distress his that young man. So it makes sense if he dislikes him.but that only my guess. I just hope he not going to ruin my plan with his anger.  
  
_______________________________  
  
~Luc's point of view~  
  
"Dame, we been spot. Be careful Sarah," I warn her. She nods and walks closer to me, caution at the surrounding.  
  
It didn't take very long until a group of ten golden wolfs appear before us, look angry as usual. Seeing them make my blood boil, they remind me of that stupid animal. But as much as I want to fight them I can't risk wasting my energy until I fighting him. My main goal is to defeat him and get to the Magician's Island.  
  
"Sarah. Please hold them off for me for a while. I will put them to their slumber," I said then start chanting.  
  
It good thing I good at Wind magic spell, so it didn't take me long to chant. With only one try, they all fall to the ground, sleep soundly on the ground.  
  
"Now that been talking care of, let move on before anymore coming."  
  
"It would be much faster and easier if we can teleport straight to Magician's Island. But that place shield by the strong barrier, I unable to penetrate the barrier. I can only able to teleport us just outside of the barrier." She signs. "I though I able to help you if I tag along, but so far you did all the work," she said sadly.  
  
I frown at her words, she always blame herself when thing doesn't goes according to her plan. "But don't forget that you was the one who bring me out here. If not for you, I not sure I'm able to leave that place or not. I very grateful for that."  
  
"Really?" She ask, her face brighten when she said the word. It makes me feel better to see her mood brighten up. I nod at her, my answer for her question.  
  
We continue head toward Magician's Island. We encounter few more golden wolfs on the way, but they are no longer our big problem.  
  
"Hey, you two over there, help me," I hear a weak and tire voice calling out to us. I turn to the direction of the voice locate, I see the bushes flicker. I saw an old man around mid forty lying in the bush.  
  
We walk up to him and find out that he was in quite bad condition, but it good thing he doesn't break any bone. Sarah heals him with her Flowing Rune, and he back to his normal health.  
  
If it was not for Sarah want to stay a little longer to make sure the old man was alright, we would be by far from here right now. Sometime too nice to people would get you into trouble, so it best to stay away from others affair.  
  
"What are you doing in this forest old man?" I ask disrespectfully, but I don't care.  
  
"We - my daughter and I - come here, almost, two weeks ago because I heard that there are a lot of treasures hidden in Magician's Island. So I asked my stepdaughter to come along with me, she's a mage you know, so she can be quite handy." He pauses. "She didn't agree at first and said to me 'but it too dangerous there, you should not go there' but after me begging her, she agrees. And here I though she would easily defeat those golden wolfs I heard in habitat here.well, she is until one of them show up by itself. This one is quite big, it bigger ad much faster than any others wolfs we encounter." My heart freeze at hear him mention the wolf.it must be the one I encounter before - that dame wolf.  
  
"When that wolf appear, her magic spell was totally useless against him due to his speed. I got injure when I fight him, thinking he just like the other wolfs, but it turn out not. Since her magic spell was useless against him and he too strong for me, so I decide, why stay there if I going to die, so I." I immediately cut him off.  
  
"You ran away, leaving her there fighting against that thing all by herself?" I snarl at him as I standing up.  
  
"Why not? If I don't I will die for sure. She can hold him off while I run. At least she good for something better than none," he said carelessly. This old geezer really pissing me off, we should have let him there back then.  
  
"How can you say carelessly like that? Is she your daughter? How can you treat her like that?" I grab on his collar, bringing his face close to me and I shout angrily at him. Really, what this guy really need is to be teaching a lesson.  
  
"She only my stepdaughter. I have five children of my own and four step children, including her. I have too many children, die one won't make any different, they just eating away my money anyway," the old geezer reply while prying my hands off his collar and neatly organizes his clothe.  
  
"Don't forgot that you was the one who bring her into this mess. She would be safe at home if you haven't bring her along. You should at least responsible for her safety, not just your."  
  
"Why don't you shut the fuck up? This is my family so I can do whatever I want, so back off," he shouts back at me.  
  
"Why you fucking asshole.you good for nothing father." With anger, I launch a punch toward him, but he get hold of my fist easily and punch my stomach with his remain hand. I fall to my knee as I hold on my stomach while I grit my teeth in pain.  
  
"Luc." Sarah rushes toward me with worry. I can tell with the expression she wears, she not really good at hide her expression.  
  
"Dame it," I snarl as I gave the old geezer my death glare, but he only chuckles back at me. I Really hate that dame old geezer.  
  
"You not very tough boy. Even if you did hit me, it not going to hurt a bit, nothing but tickling. Do you really think a wimpy like you can hurt me? Not in a million years boy."  
  
I hate his face, I hate his personality, I hate that expression he gives me - I hate everything about him. I want so much to rip him apart with my own hand to relieve my anger. People like him should not exist at all, they do nothing but hurt others and people around them.  
  
I stand up and walk away and said to Sarah, "Sarah, lets get going."  
  
She obediently follows me, leaving that old geezer alone. Person like him should be left alone so they not mix up other people's life.  
  
It has been two hours since we left that old geezer, but we know he been flowing us ever since we left him. He must think we didn't notice him yet, what a fool.  
  
"Luc, look over there," Sarah suddenly shouts as she pulls my arm to get my attention while she point at something ahead. I look where she points and see a fragile figure, a female, lays unconscious on the road, badly injure - very much like when I fight against that animal.  
  
Sarah rushes toward the unconscious figure and I following after her. On my way over, I carefully observe the girl. She about four feet eleven inches with shoulder length blond hair, and wearing a dark blue dress.  
  
= Wait a minute, dark blue with shoulder length hair. Is she the one I see before I pass out after the fight with him? = I think to myself.  
  
"So this is where she is, but she no longer useful in that condition," the old geezer said, stepping out of his hiding place, surprise us both.  
  
"What do you want old geezer?" I ask ruefully, but he deserves it.  
  
"Is this how you address elder people? What a rude kid, you ought to learn some manner." His every word hit right on my nerve.  
  
"SHUT UP! I don't need your opinion and the one who need to learn some manner is you," I shout back at him.  
  
"Luc, she waken up," Sarah informs me as the figure slowly open up.  
  
Her eyes tiredly observe the surround then lays steady neither the old geezer nor me, I don't know.  
  
"Papa," she said weakly, surprise us both.  
  
So she is stepdaughter of that old geezer, the one he leaves behind to save his own skin. I feel sorry for her. But why is that expression? Are you happy to see him - to see him well?  
  
"I see you still alive. You were pretty useless back then." He pause and looks displease with her, her weak smile immediately fade away. "I though with you come along would be a piece of cake, but I was wrong."  
  
"I'm sorry," she said guiltily, unmoved from her position. Quite shocking reply, I was totally dumbfound.  
  
"Why are you apologizing to him? He didn't do a thing and left you back there to hold off that golden wolf so he can run away. Aren't you mad at him?" I shout at her. Is this girl stupid or what? If I were she, I would kill that old geezer right about now.  
  
"I was when he ran away back then. But no matter what he done, no matter what he become, even though he only my stepfather, but he's still my father" she said sadly.  
  
I was taken back by her answer. Not she only stupid but a fool too, but.I guess she was right about that. He still her father no matter what he done, it was a sad little fact.  
  
"Sarah, do something about her wounds," I said. She nod and begin chanting on the Flowing Rune, Kindness Drop.  
  
In matter of time, all of her wounds are healing up, left only with the broken legs. Does everyone who fights him all end up got broken bones?  
  
"So how did you escape that golden wolf with those injuries?" I ask.  
  
"I didn't escape from him, but rather he left me here for some reason," she reply, partly confuse.  
  
= I see," I murmur. "Is that how that dame wolf like to treat other people? Like the idea of letting people feel the pain before they die? He left her like he did to me, left me there to die. Curse that dame animal. =  
  
"About a week ago, did you see anyone being attack by that wolf?" I ask.  
  
"Yes, I saw a young guy - I think - being attack by the same wolf I fighting with, not far into the forest. After I saw the wolf left him there, not sure whether he dies or not. I walk up to him to check on him and found he still have pulse, but it very weak. Then I decide to teleport him out of here, somewhere that even I don't know. My teleport skill is terrible. But I didn't get a good looks what he look like since his face cover with dirt and blood, I could see his face very well."  
  
= So she was the one who save me back there. But what a coincident, she teleport me direct to my home without knowing it. = I snicker, amuse at the idea.  
  
"Oi, don't forget that I still here," the old geezer complain. Like I care whether he here or not.  
  
"So what?" I said back, "I think it best and very helpful if you just shut your sting mouth and stand there quietly."  
  
"The two of you please stop," Sarah snarls at us. "This is not the time to fight each other. We need to do something about her leg, if we wait any longer I don't think she able to walk again." Yes, leave it all to her, she know this best then any of us here.  
  
"So what you want me to do?" I ask Sarah.  
  
"We need to take her out of here, I don't have the materials here with me. We will exist just outside the barrier, then I will teleport us out from there," she said.  
  
I nod and start walking toward the girl, but sharp medal presses lightly against my neck, restrain me from walking any further. I turn my head and give the old geezer my death glare, but doing that I only get the sword press against my neck further.  
  
"Papa," the girl shouts in worry.  
  
"She not going anywhere except continue further to Magician's Island," he said harshly.  
  
"But I don't think we can go anywhere now, neither back nor forward," the girl said in shock.  
  
After she finishes her sentence, I heard a low angry growl behind me and turn around and find that golden wolf standing on the cliff glaring at us, or is it just me?  
  
He finally shows himself, I been waiting for him. I look at Sarah and she nod at me, understand what she have to do like we have plan. I will be the decoy to distract his attention while she cast the spell. I look back at the wolf, narrow my eyes, and hear a footstep running away, I look back and see the old geezer no longer behind me.  
  
= Dame that old geezer, running away again, = I think in frustrate.  
  
Throw away the though of the old geezer, I look back at Sarah again and see she already chanting. With any further delay, I attack him using my magic ring, but he easy repel and launch himself toward Sarah.  
  
"Miss, watch out," the girl warning.  
  
I panic and run to her as fast I as could and shove her out the way, barely miss his assault. But do so, Sarah have to restart chanting the spell. That wolf is smarter than I though. I have no choice but attack continuously; it might take some of my energy, but it the only way.  
  
Attacking him continuously but he easily repel of my all attack with his agility. When Sarah finish her chanting and cast the Breath of Ice and ice crystal appear, cover a large area with ice crystal. The beast sense it coming and jump up, evade the heavy damage, but he still have some cuts. Seeing his focus wasn't on me, I use this opportunity to attack him, slashing a little deep of his two front legs. With his two front feet heavily wounds, his speed decrease greatly, giving us the advantage.  
  
He standing on the cliff glaring at us evilly, knowing it disadvantage, it run to the trees, using the trees to hide from us. Unable to see him makes us nervous, who know when he decide going to jump out and surprise the hell out of us.  
  
And as we fear, he suddenly jumps out from behind me. I turn back and get a little deep slash on the chest by his sharp claws and fall down to the ground, back against the ground. I whine in pain. It's good thing that I evade a little from his attack, or else I would be death by now.  
  
"Luc," Sarah shouts while the girl gasps in horror.  
  
Seeing the bastard ready in position for another attack, the girl immediately cast Soaring Bolt, sending black spheres toward the wolf. It whines in pain and quickly jumps opposite direction where the girl is, so it facing all three of us. It growls angrily at the girl, I look at him nervously. I don't like the way he looks at her; I then sit up in kneeling position.  
  
He making his move, but instead of attacking me, he attack the girl. Due to her broken legs, she unable to evade his attack. Looking at her remind me the last time I fight against him, being helpless. Using all my strength, I dash toward him; using my body I slam myself against him - pushing him off to different direction.  
  
At the same time, Sarah casting the Final Flame and two red dragons fly toward him. Using the movement teleport [all the mage and teleportation girls have this ability] to teleport myself away from him, and I barely got away, so I end up got burn a little - but it still hurt like hell, but not as much as him.  
  
Feeling satisfy seeing him falls down to his knee. How do you feels now? Let see if you still arrogant after this, you little bastard.  
  
He is getting up with some difficulty with all of those wounds. It gives us the final glare before retreats himself.  
  
Sarah immediately rushes to me to check on my wounds then begin chanting Kindness Drop.  
  
Mine mind was fill with the though of wining the battle until I hear Sarah scream in pain. I look back only to see her falls to the ground next to me.  
  
"Sarah," I shout in worry.  
  
"I'm fine Luc," she said between breaths as she looks at me to assure that she's fine.  
  
"I thank you very much for doing to the battling for us, we was very grateful," a new comer said while it smirk at us.  
  
The three of us looks up to see the new comer. It was a girl, a mage maybe, standing in front of us smirk evilly. I guess she was around twenty-five or so, other than that nothing interest about her anyway. But what comes out of the girl's lips surprise me.  
  
"Elder sister. What are you doing here?" the girl asks.  
  
"What do you think little sis? I'm here only for one reason, to aid the man I love, and you, little sis, are only our tool to our success," said the witch.  
  
"Our? It couldn't be." she said in denial.  
  
"Why not little sis?" she looks at her sister wickedly. "Do you want to know the truth? Then let me tell you. The one he loves was I, not the old hag," she said rudely.  
  
"THAT CAN'T BE, YOU LIE, THAT WAS JUST A LIE," she screaming while she covers her eras with her hands, not wants to hear anymore of this.  
  
"Is that so," the witch said as she smirk. Then from behind us the old geezer steps out from his hiding and walks toward that bitch. "Want me to show you little sis?"  
  
She pulls him to the kiss, which the old geezer firmly returns the kiss. I feel sorry for the girl. She looks at the couple with disbelieve and shock that beyond her control.  
  
"Why? Why? Why? Why? Why? WHY are you doing this?" She cries. "Why are you betray mother?" she continues. "Are you loves mother very much? Then why are you doing this to her?" Looking at her sister, demand an explanation.  
  
"Love? Why should I love her? The person that I hate the most is SHE. She always ruin my life, so I going to ruin her." She looks quite insane now. "And I found a perfect revenge method to repay her everything she did to me. I know you know what it is by now. Don't you?"  
  
"So you guys are the cause for her death. Before you two left to search for treasure, mother become very sick; she refuse to eat, refuse to talk me us, and always cry in her room. All she said was asking why this happening to her, why God being so cruel to her. I didn't know what it mean back then, but now." She cries uncontrollable. It must hurt her deeply.  
  
What a mess up family, all because of the bitch and that asshole. Pity that she has uncovers the lie under the happy family - between the elder sister and her mother but forget the father. That bitch must see her mother in love with that old geezer, so she asking him, her lover, to marry her mother so she can have her revenge. What a bitchy daughter. Her mother must have seen them making out - probably on purpose - to cause her downfall like that.  
  
"Are you pity her? If you love her so much then why don't you go and accompany her?" She said as she casting a Soaring Bolt at her younger sister. The girl creams in pain, like Sarah, but not enough to kill her, she just want to see her sister feel the pain before she die, like that Dame wolf.  
  
"How does it feel little sis? Care to try again?" She smirk as she fire another Soaring Bolt, but this time, Sarah standing in front of the girl, use her body to block half of the damage.  
  
"Sarah," I shout as she falls to the ground.  
  
I try my best to craw to her, I already loose too much blood, and I can feel my strength slowly leaving me.  
  
"Are you alright Sarah?" I ask in concern, Sarah nods relieve some of my worry. Then I look at the girl and ask the same thing. She blushes and nods her head also.  
  
"My, my, my. You three seem to makes friend pretty fast. But don't hurry die like that, it would not be fun at all if you do." Yep, she's very much the same as that dame arrogant wolf. "I'll make sure all three of you can accompany each other to the underworld. As my competitors I can't let you live, we have the same goal after all."  
  
"And why don't you shut the fuck off, you old hag," I shout in frustrate. If we not injurers from our previous battle, Sarah and I, alone, would be get rip of them by now. I can't believe three mages loose against one.  
  
"Whom are you calling old hag?" she screams in anger. Women always get piss off when someone calls them old and ugly, I wonder why.  
  
"You know well who I talking to, foolish woman."  
  
"I will make you regret to saying that to her," the old geezer said.  
  
"And what are you going to do about it?" I ask mockingly.  
  
"I see that you care very much for that girl you call Sarah." He smirks, seeing me immediately look alarm at him. "I wonder what she like, I bet she still a virgin, and I like virgin girl the best."  
  
"You leave her out of this," I shout at him. I was angry beyond my limit.  
  
"And if I don't, what are you going to do about it?" he mocking me. I grit my teeth and clench my hand into fists as I glaring at him.  
  
"I think we should finish them off now so we can get going," said the old geezer.  
  
"If you said so. Do you want to kill all three of them at the same time or let them watch their friend die slowly in front of them?" The witch asks the geezer.  
  
"How about we kill the two girls first? I want to see what his reaction, I want to see him surfer."  
  
"If you touch them, I'll kill you."  
  
"You no longer in condition to talk to me like that kid."  
  
With any further delay, that witch begin casting another Soaring Bolt. I use mine remain energy to repel the magic that flies toward Sarah and the girl. I breathe heavily afterward.  
  
"You going to die if keep this up boy," said the old geezer.  
  
"If you want to kill them you have to go through me first," I said firmly between breaths.  
  
"Is that so? Then I have to choice but to kill you first. With my wind attack, I will send you to the underworld quickly and painless - well, not for long that is. Are you still up to it boy?"  
  
"As I said, you have to go through me first," I repeat my words.  
  
"Then very well, I will grant your wish foolish boy."  
  
He said as he cast the Funeral Wind. I see lines of wind along with green leaves flies closer toward me, I close my eyes as I wait for my life to end.  
  
Fates is cruel. Fate helps no one, loves no one, care for no one, and spare no one, but only toying people's life.  
  
[Chapter three end]  
  
How is it? Do you like it? R&R please. 


	4. chapter 4

Sorry for the late update. Here is chapter 4, I hope you like it.  
  
"Normal talking." = Unspoken thought= ~ Talking to other through the mind ~  
  
[Chapter Four]  
  
~Luc's point of view~  
  
Here I'm, sitting here waiting for my life to end for the second time. I'm so pathetic, if I strong enough, this won't be happening; Sarah and the girl life would be save. I shouldn't bring Sarah into this in the beginning, because of me, Sarah end up the same fate as me.  
  
"Luc," Sarah shouts horrify as the attack flies toward me. I immediately open my eyes, only to find the wind surround me.  
  
Everything becomes quiet; no bird singing, no sound of the leaves brushes against each other, no nothing. Maybe because I'm dead, is this how death feel like? I open my eyes, but all I can see is darkness, I was floating in the air - inside a bubble.  
  
~Are you willing to risk your life to save that girl whom you call Sarah? Why are you so concern about her? ~ A voice come out of nowhere and talks to me, scare the hell out of me. Is it a girl or guy?  
  
~Who are you? Show yourself~ I demand. I don't like being in the dark - meaning not knowing thing - very much.  
  
~Answer my question. Will you risk your life for her? ~ The voice repeats the question, a little demand, but not too rough either. Now that I think about it, the voice was a little high to be a guy voice.  
  
~Of course, she was the only person who really cares for me. She was my only friend; we have been friend since we were young. She was like a sister to me, and I won't let any one touch her without going through me first. ~  
  
~Are you only willing to save Sarah? What about that girl you just met? Are you willing to risk your life for her also? ~ It asks again. What with this person? Asking me such questions.  
  
~Of course, ~ I answer to whoever questioning me.  
  
~Why? ~  
  
~Because that girl past was similar to Sarah and I, that's why. We grows up with the lacking of love from our family, they only see us as a tool for their own need, and noting else. ~  
  
~Answer me truly, if both of them being taken away by their enemy, and their life's in danger but you only able to save one of them.who will you save? ~ S/he question starting to get on my nerve. Who would I save? How the heck do I know? Sarah has been my childhood friend an always by my side, always trying her best for me. And the girl on the other hand save my life once - two, let not forget that if she have not use the Lightning spell on that wolf after it slash me, I could have been dead - and her life was similar to me, and I don't want to see anyone have the same past as I. Arrggg, I don't know who to chose.  
  
~I don't know - I can't choose between them. I just can't, ~ I shout in frustrate.  
  
~I see, ~ the voice said calmly.  
  
The voice fades away, leaving me alone in this endless darkness. Who the hell is it? And what it wants? Asking all of those stupid questions. Why even bother, I'm dead anyway. There is no pint knowing it.  
  
What is that white glowing thing floating above me? Before I know it, the small white glowing thing spread out, destroys the darkness as it pass. I have to cover my eyes from the brightness.  
  
I gasp as I open my eyes wide from shock, I notice the Funeral Wind spell still surround me. But strange, they were freezes and it dissolving away like glowing golden snow.  
  
I look at the old geezer and that bitch, seeing them freeze and dissolving away as well. I'm curious then immediately look back at the girl, only to see her dissolving away as well.  
  
"What the hell going on?" I ask myself, Sarah was clueless as I was.  
  
"They only illusions," she said as she hold out her hand, collecting the golden glowing pieces of the dissolving parts.  
  
"Illusions? Impossible, we did feels the pain when it attack us - we can touch them - so how can they be illusion?" I ask in frustrate, I don't understand anything anymore. Everything seems so real and yet not, I'm don't know what to believe anymore.  
  
"Not long ago, I read a journal of a famous magic archaeologist. He discovered a lot of powerful ancient magic books, but there're two books that he wants the most and have searching for all his life but he never find it. Many magic archaeologists before him have tried also, but none succeed, so most of the people assume it just a tale, that it never exists. If I'm remembering correctly, it was two of the magic books of Cindar people, The Holy Book and the Unholy Book. Holy book contains powerful white magic and Unholy contain powerful black magic. Maybe this is one of the spell from one of those books," she explains.  
  
"You seem you know lots about magic," a voice said, very familiar voice.  
  
"Whose there? Show yourself," I demand.  
  
It was a tiny four feet and ten inches tall young girl coming out from behind the tree, it dresses in long blue garb - it fall down to it ankle, and holding a black staff that almost same height as her. The girl looks around seventeen, with shoulder length [a little] dark green hair. It stood in front of us, smiling.  
  
"I'm here on be half of my Lady, I welcome you two to the Magician's Island."  
  
[Chapter four end]  
  
How is it? R&R please. 


	5. Chapter 5

Hello! Finally updated…I'm so sorry for not updated sooner…busy with college and all…and being lazy, but mostly lazy. Happy to be back ... Anyway, I hope you enjoy this chapter, and R&R please.

NOTE: This is AU fic, so please try not to connect with the storyline from Suikoden 1,2, and 3 too much or else you might confuse.

"Normal talking."

_Unspoken thought_

**Chapter Five**

"I'm here on be half of my Lady, I welcome you two to the Magician's Island."

Here I'm, kneel on the ground staring at the kid – or I could said gorgeous, hot, and very sexy chick kid – without blinking. She was the most beautiful girl I have lays my eyes on, none of the nobles or rich families girls, and others normal girls were a match for her. God, I must really look like an idiot by now, but I can't seem to take my eyes of her, even if I want to – but obviously I don't want to.

"If you follow me, I will guild you there," she said, still have that smile on her face. But then she drops that smile as looks at us blankly after we gives her a 'huh' looks. "I take that you two in no condition to walk," she smiles again.

I still staring at her when she starts chanting on her magic spell, but then I start to be alarm. I don't know who she is; I don't know whether she is friend or enemy, and I don't know what spell she casting. What if she attacks us with that spell? Pretty girl usually evil, they use their beauty to lure guys to work for them, or something like that. I read many books like that and usually the evil person use pretty girls to trap his enemies and controlling them. Think it true rather than sorry, I shouldn't easily trust her after all of those dame-confusing things just happened.

But before I could do anything, she already finishes her chanting and casting the spell. Within matter of seconds, all my wounds are heals and my strength returns to me. I look at Sarah, and see she back to good health also make me feel relieve.

"Shall we get going?" She asks…still have that smile on her.

"Whatever," I reply, not sure this was a good idea, but I can't said no, who know what she going to do to us if we don't. So, all I can do is be caution around her.

There something makes me uneasy toward her. I don't know why, but she seem mysterious to me – meaning something about her that is very 'different' from other people.

And so we following her to who know where, all I know is that she going to take us to her Lady – whoever that is.

"_Gosh, why do I all get nervous with her around? I never get nervous around anyone before. Well, it good thing that kid didn't look back here, so I won't see her face. Yeah, that's right, I'll be fine as long she not looking back her,"_ I think.

I must have look trouble or distract to cause Sarah concerns and asks me what wrong, which is not a good thing to do. Why? Because the kid stop walking and looking back HERE, at ME.

"Is there something wrong?" She asks in indifferent.

"N-nothing is wrong," I said, afraid that kid not buying it – I'm sure Sarah doesn't.

"Oh, okay, then let us continues," the kid said, then adds that seductive smile to that dame seductive face.

She turns back and we resume our walks. I glance at Sarah, she giving me a knowing look, but said nothing. I think she starting to know what's wrong with me. It fine with me as long she doesn't talk about it.

As we walks further into the forest, the landscape was beautiful – they less creepy and more…neat. It has various types of flowers blooming with various different colors, the trees looks more in order than back there, and there more sunlight entering – so basically it look like a well taken care garden.

"Wow, it so beautiful," Sarah exclaims. I wonder why women are so attract to flower, they just flower anyway. I do think they beautiful, but not that attract to it.

"Why is this place so different compare to the other parts of the forest?" Sarah asks the girl.

"Because we already entered the Magician's Island," the girl explains.

"You seem to know a lot about Magician's Island. Do you leave here?" I ask.

"Yeah, but did I told you that already?" She asks.

"No, all you said were 'I'm here on be half of my Lady, I welcome …" I stop saying any further. Embarrass at my own mistake for not catching on that. I was kind off 'distract' at the time to notice it.

"I guess his mind was somewhere else or rather his mind was occupied on 'something else' at the time," said Sarah, smirking at me.

"Oh shut up," I shout as I blush a little.

"I don't get what you guys talking about, but can we continue?" She asks as she standing there looking at us in confuse.

"Whatever you want," I said. Sarah snickers and mimics my sentence as she mumbling loud enough for me to hear, but soft enough to avoid the girl.

The place getting prettier as we walk deeper into the Magician's Island, I look at Sarah, and as I expect, she seem fascinate by it. I wonder when are we going to reach our destination, we has walk for quite sometime now. I hope someone there can explain to me whatever happened back there; I'm still very confuses about the whole thing. They have to have something to do with the whole thing happened back there. I mean…she did appear right after those guys disappear, Sarah said that they were just an illusion, and the girl might be the one to create them, you never know. But if she is the one who create them, then for what purpose? If she planning to use those people to kill me from the start, then why did she stop them? Are those golden wolfs also an illusion as well? There are too many questions occupy in mine mind right now, I wish I can get the answer right now so I can be in peace from my headache. I can always ask the kid but I don't think she'll reply anything though. I feel like she only here to guide us to her Lady – I guess her Lady is Leknaat; after all, Magician's Island is her home for the past centuries – and nothing else.

"We almost there," she announces, "it just around that corner."

"Finally," I said.

The place was surrounds by the high mountains, hidden from the view, so as we turn at the corner at the base of the mountain, we see massive of land before us, covering with many flower and tree. I have to admit, it was a very pretty place, much more than where I'm come from. The best word for me to describe this place is…'paradise'

I can see why it calls Magician's _Island_, it was also surround by water. There are many fishes swimming around in that fresh water.

And what does she mean by 'we almost there it just around that corner'? Judging from the size of that land – she said the tower locate in the middle of the land – from where we are, we must be at least six miles away. That's close? Does she have distance-judging problem?

"Almost there? Does this look like 'almost there' to you?" I shout in frustrate.

"…Uh…yeah," she said.

I sign in defeat and signal for her to continue. We begin crossing the wooden bridge that connect from the land we was on to Magician's Island, it approximately half mile long. I just wish Sarah can just teleport us there, unfortunately as long we inside the barrier, she's unable to use her teleport. But that fact never stop me from hopping she can teleport us there, I'm getting tire from long hours of walking continuously.

"_But Sarah seem to be fine, and that girl too. Wait, why do I even comparing her? She lives here, so she should use to this entire walk. But Sarah…how come she not tires like me? Am I that weak_? "

We walk, walk, walk, and walk…I don't know how long we have been walking, but I guess about half a day since it starts to getting dark. As we closer to her 'home', I see a fifteen level high dark gray tower stood in the middle of the ancient gray stone house there's some space between the tower and the house.

"We here," said the girl.

"Finally I can rest. Man, my legs are killing me," I respond.

"If you're tire, why don't you ask to rest? If I know you tire from walking, I could just teleport us here."

"………" Sarah and I said nothing and stares at her like she was an idiot.

"But how can you teleport while you in the barrier? Sarah was unable to do it."

"She unable to doesn't mean I can't," she replies bluntly.

"So you saying that you could teleport us here?" I ask in irritate and annoy.

"Yes."

"THEN WHY THE HELL DON'T YOU DO THAT IN THE BEGINNING? THEN WE DON'T HAVE TO WALKED ALL THE WAY HERE, AND WE COULD HAVE SAVE A LOT OF TIME," I snap at her. Sarah tries her best to keep me from trying to straggle the hell out off that kid.

"B…Because I…like to…walk around in the forest," the kid answers in frighten.

"Luc, please calm down. You scaring her," she said softly in my ear.

I look at the kid and see the frighten expression on the her face…cute

"_No, I'm not going to give in for that kid. I'm not, not, not, not, not…God dame it, I can't stand seeing that cute face without give in._ "

"FINE! Hurry up and take us to your lady," I order.

"Y-yes, Lady Leknaat is expecting you on the top level of the tower," the girl replies.

Top level of the tower…I looking up at the highest level of the tower. My eyes twitch.

"Does you really expect me to walk up there after all of those walking?" I shout at her.

"Uh - I can teleport you there," the girl said nervously.

"Good, then hurry up. I don't have all day."

The girl nod and the next thing I know, the three of us inside a huge room full of books…I mean, many, many, many, many, many, books. This must be the library.

" _This is beyond what I expect to find in the Magician's Island._ "

"This is the library, we currently in level four of the tower. Miss…um…"

"Just call me Sarah," Sarah responds.

"Sarah, can you stay here waiting while…" She looking at me…

"Luc," I said.

"While Luc here having little chat with Lady Leknaat?" She asks Sarah.

Sarah looks at me then at the girl. "I guess."

"Thanks, you can read any book here if you want while waiting for him, or you rather rest for awhile instead?"

"I think I wait here," Sarah answers.

"Okay. Most of the books here are about magic defense and attack, they are quite powerful spell."

"Can we just go to see your Lady Leknaat?" I complain.

"H-huh, sorry. This way please," she said as she starts walking toward the stare for the upper level.

"I'm NOT walking up there," I said in irritate as I cross my arms.

The girl, back facing me, immediately stops walking in alarm, and I swear I hear she mumbling something about me being hard to deal with. Well, guess I'm, but I can't change who I'm.

"Sorry, I'm forgot." Another flash of golden light, both of us disappear leaving Sarah alone in the huge room.

"I don't think Luc figure out about that kid yet," she pauses, "well, he know soon or later. But I wonder what his reaction would be like," Sarah said as she smirk evilly.

Chapter five end


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six**

"Welcome Luc, I been waiting for you," a woman around thirty with long silken black hair, and a circle red mark on her forehead, speaks to me as she sitting on the black wooden chair in the middle of the room– eyes shuts.

"Leknaat?" I ask in surprise, or you can say, in shock.

"Yes, is something bothering you Luc?" the seer asks me.

"You surely do not look as I expects you to be," I reply while the kid pouting at me, and slam his staff onto my head – man, talk about the pain. What the fuck does she thinks she doing? Heating me with that staff, I don't get why she all work up for. I mean; it had nothing to do with her right? So why she even bother. Women, they are hard to deal with.

"Oh? Then what do you expect me to look like? An old wrinkles woman?" she half asks and half answers in amusements.

Bingo, you got it Old Hag. After all, you already more than 300 years old, so it's natural for me to think that way.

"Sasarai, leave us," the seer orders.

"Yes." And out of the picture she goes.

"I bet you must have a lot of questions in mind that you want to ask me."

"Yes, some important questions and some just stupid and unneeded question," I reply.

"Well, go ahead and ask, I'll see what I can help you."

"Okay. First of all, I want to know about the whole crazy things happened in the Forbidden Forest today; who save me back there when I first entered here? And what REALLY happened back there?" I ask the seer.

"Well, first of all, it was Sasarai – and I - who save you back there when you fight Beast…"

"Beast?" I ask.

"The huge golden wolf you fighting with," she said calmly – and here I though she going to be annoy that I cut her off.

"So, you mean, that 'Small' one is the one who save me?" I ask as I point to the direction of the door, where that kid just walks out few minutes ago.

"Yes, and what happened when you came back the second time was all set up by Sasarai, beca…" I cut her off again.

"WHAT? WHAT DID YOU SAID? YOU MEAN WE FIGHT FOR OUR OWN DEAR LIFE JUST BECAUSE OF SOMEONE – OR RATHER OF THAT "SMALL BRAT ONE" – SET IT UP? WHAT'S THE MEANING OF THIS?" I shout in front of the seer's face with great anger.

"If you just spare me some more time to finish what I wants to said, I'm sure you'll get your answer," the seer said calmly, but I can tell with that tone she speaks to me that she slightly annoy and irritate at me, for sure this time.

"Tsk…whatever…but you do know all of the thing happened to me while I in the Forbidden Forest right?" I ask and the seer nods at my question. "Then why don't you tell me from the beginning; what really happened and why that kid set up such thing, etc."

"If you wish my Dear Luc."

"Don't call me that," I shout annoy at the seer.

"Fine with me. But let get on with the story shall we?"

"That is what I been waiting for _you Old Hag_."

"On the day you first intruded the Forbidden Forest and fighting Beast, I was gazed at the stars, and I found your. The Tenkan Star. I saw your star's destiny connects to The Tengou Star, the star of conflagration. So I asked Sasarai to spare your life, because you had an important role in the future."

"Wait…why do you ask Sasarai to spare my life? Why not Beast but that Small One? After all, doesn't Beast was the one who fought against me?" I ask, I'm confuses now.

"Beast indeed was the one who fought against you, but if Sasarai order him to spare your life, he wouldn't dare to disobey. Beast is very loyal to Sasarai, they have been together since Sasarai was still an infant," the seer explain.

"Hold up. That "THING" was belongs to that "Small One"? I ask, this was surely a shocking information I gains.

"Yes, Sasarai was at the scene, somewhere on the tree, watching your fight."

"AND YET SHE DID NOTHING TO HELP ME?" This rage was beyond my control.

"_First is the "Small One" now "SHE"? I wouldn't blame him though, it very hard to tell if you just look at Sasarai's appearance. Oh well, he'll know soon or later, but it more fun if he found out himself. Better not give away too much information._"

"But it was Sasarai's duty to prevent outsider to enter the Magician's Island, so please understand. Sasarai was very kind and gentle person, whatever Sasarai does out there was only to protect us. So please don't mad at him."

"FINE, just continue then."

"As you wish. When I saw your star, I immediately ask Sasarai to spare your life and teleport you back home to heal your wounds. And on that very night I asked Sasarai to take you direct to me when you return, which I very sure you will, to make you my apprentice. But Sasarai felt uncertain about the idea and want to test you, to judge your skill and personality."

"So did I past?" I ask.

"Yes, but pass or not pass is not important. I still take you as my apprentice no matter what," she said.

"Then why you bother testing me anyway?" Really, what are they thinking? Do they have that much time to waste?

"The test for me to see what you're capable of, and for Sasarai to see if your existing here threaten us or not. That's the main points of the test."

"Why you guy thinks my existing here might be a threat to you guys?"

"If you ask Sasarai, I sure you will get your answer in more detail since Sasarai's much more trouble about the whole thing than any of us are."

"So that's the whole crazy thing happened today? So she was the one who create those illusions and send Beast to test us?" I ask the seer for more secure, and she nods.

"Is there anything you want to ask?"

"Why is that Small One able to teleport while she in the barrier but Sarah couldn't?"

"The barrier was use to prevent outsiders from teleport straight here to the Magician's Island. So the only way to go here is to walk through the Forbidden Forest, so we can deal with them along the way. The only way you can teleport here is to over power the barrier spell that Sasarai cast."

"I see, so that girl responsible for the barrier also. And by the way, what's my role and why it so important? And who's the Tengou Star?"

"I don't really know exactly what your role will be, but you have strongly effect on the Tengou Star life, which is Sasarai by the way. You are very special, like you were born for Sasarai. Usually, the others future do not link to Sasarai until they meet each other then their future start to wavering, but you…since the day you were born, your destiny was already directly link to Sasarai, like those two are."

"Who Sasarai really is? Judging by the way you put it, Sasarai seem to be important person, why is that?" I ask. Thing sure are getting interesting.

"That is something I can't answer you, since I do not know the answer myself," she seer said sadly as she shakes her head.

"Why? You are the star seer are you not?"

"Yes, but…"

"But what?"

"There are some kind of barrier prevent me from seeing the star clearly. I only able to see others connection to Sasarai but not Sasarai's past, future and destiny."

"So you are pretty useless when come to Sasarai," I said. It rude, I know, but I couldn't help it, it just blur out of my mouth. That's me, blurt thing out without thinking and then regret it later.

"………" Okay, I hope she not going to explode at me, or something.

"I guess you right," she said. So she cools with it. "Is there anymore question you want to ask me about?"

"I forgot what I want to ask you, I will when I remember or when I have one. But right now, my head is empty."

"Very well, feel free to come anytime, I'll always be here when you need me," said the seer. "Talk to Sasarai to get you and your friend the room to stay, and show you and your friend around the Magician's Island. Also ask Sasarai what you should study, and come to Sasarai or me when you have any questions regard about your study – or anything else."

"And why do I get the feeling like you give all of your responsible to Sasarai; protect this place, my study, and as well the others responsible," I said.

"So you notice. Yes, Sasarai take care of everything around here, including taking care of me, cooking, teach the others two, protecting this place, and etcetera."

"So what are you ACTUALLY done around here?" I ask. This neither Leknaat is lazy or that girl is stupid, or both.

"Observing the stars," the seer said answer bluntly.

"………" I said nothing, for now. "I think I going to leave now. Do you know where she could be?" I ask.

"Right outside this very room. Oh and Luc," said the seer as she wait for my attention.

"What?"

"There are two things that you need to know about Sasarai. It's an important…matters in fact," the seer said as she trying to resist to laughs out loud. I wonder why. "But I want you to find this out on your own, I will give you a hint though. It 'about' Sasarai – things that you think you correct about Sasarai, but it not."

"Uh…sure." Whatever you said, but I don't think I mistake anything about her. But if she said that, then it must be true. After all she knows her better than I'm. But WHAT I'm mistaken her for?

Well, it not a good time to think about it now. I think about it later, the first thing I need is a room to rest. I'm pretty much drain on my energy from that stupid long walk – which could be easier if that girl USE her teleport from the beginning. Better find her, nothing will change if I kept complaining about the past.

With that I start heading toward the door and opens it. And as she said, the kid standing on the left of the open window – arms crosses – as she leans against the wall, just right outside of the room.

She opens her eyes when she heard the door swings opens and slowly walks toward me. My heart beating faster as she coming closer to me, and God, I hope this get over soon. I don't want to stay in this place if I react this way whenever she nears me.

"You okay? Your face is really red," she said, completely unawares. Well, that's a good thing.

"I'm fine," I reply.

"Oh okay. Well then, shall we go?"

"Go where?" I ask. She sure is strange, suddenly come to a guy and asks him go with her.

"I have the responsible to show you around the place, your study, and your daily need. But before all of that, I need to show you your room. I believe you are worn out from the long walk you have today," she said as she, one hand – the left hand, the one holding the staff – behind her and the other pointing at me, as her index finger lightly touch my chest while she leans a little forward me. In quite seductive way, I would say.

"Don't touch me," I said as I slap her hand away. Not because I irritate but nervous, who would have though that she could have this much of effect on me.

She looks surprise and hurt at my action as she take a few step back. Seeing her like that make my heart feel like it being ripping apart.

I sign and said to her, "Sorry, I not use to being touch like that."

"Is that so, I will try to keep that in mind. Sorry, I didn't mean to offend you, it just that is how I act," she said.

Okay, that's not a good thing. That's BAD, BAD, BAD thing. How can I survive a day here with a hot sexy chick who use to acts seductive, I think I might go insane after I stay here for about two or three days or so if she keep this up.

"Come on already, I don't have all day you know. I still have a lot of thing to do for today," she said as she get holds of my hand and drags me with her. Good thing Sarah not here, or else I would not hear the end of this. Knowing her, she would not give up this good opportunity to make fun of me. I could feel blood rushing up on my cheeks as I feel my heart beating faster, and my knee going weak. How pathetic I'm, losing all my strength just because she holding my hand, I wonder what the others might feel when they see her. The guys must be immediately fall in love with her like I'm…wait, did I said fall in love? No, no, no, no, I NOT fall for her…I'm only…attract to her…yeah, that's it…only attract to her. But I have to admit that she is indeed VERY beautiful, except that she is…small. I bet the guys going to drop death and the girl would be very jealous if they see her.

"I have not ready the room for you two yet so you two have to share among the variable rooms. Since Sarah already share room with Big and Little Viki, so there only one more room left, so you going to have to share with me," she said.

"WHAT?" I shout.

"You only have to share room with me for about two or three days at most until we clean the other rooms for you guys. It not a big deal, I mean, it only for a short amount of time," she said, not really mind about the whole thing…

And what does she mean "it no big deal"? OF COURSE IT IS…Stay in the same place is bad enough but also stay in the same room is even worse, we might even share the same bed…okay, I not going to go there.

"BUT…" I said but she cutting me off.

"No but…come on already," she said and resumes her walks as well dragging me with her.

"THIS CAN'T BE HAPPENING!"

Chapter six end


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter seven**

Luc's point of view

"Wha…?" I said franticly as I suddenly awake from my nightmare – a dream that I was killing by that stupid wolf, Beast.

Sign softly as I use my left hand to gently rub my face, trying to relax from the nightmare. But suddenly, I feel some extra weight on my chest; it was warm and it…moving…trying to snug closer to me? I freak out and look to my right and see…my eyes go wide…it was that sexy girl, SASARAI. She was sleeping ON my bed, what worse is that she lays her head on my chest while with her left arm wrap around my waist. No, this was too dangerous; she was TOO close to me for my comfort. And did I tell you that she look really cute when she sleeps?

Too many though running inside my little head and with the idea of her sleeps next to me cause me to scream, and the main subject kept repeat in my mind as I scream, "_WHAT THE HECK SHE DONG IN MY ROOM? MORE OVER SLEEP IN MY ROOM?_"

My scream wakes up her up and I was reward with a pillow in my face, which knocks me out of the bed.

"Quite," she fiercely shouts at me.

"What do you think you doing idiot? Hitting me like that?" I question her.

"Then WHAT do you think you doing? Do you know what time it is? Screaming in the middle of the night like that?" she questions me back.

"Because you sleep in my room, that's why."

"Your room? Have you forgotten that this is my room? That I let you share the room with me until we done preparing your room."

"………" Now that I think about it, this was not my room at home. I arrived to Magician's Island just this evening, then have a little chat with Leknaat, and then she shows me around the place. I borrow some books in the library to read – I didn't read much though – until I tire and goes to sleep.

I look out at the open window and see it was still night, then back at her as I let out an "hmp" sound.

"Let just go back to sleep, I very tire to argue anymore – not that we have anything left to argue," she said.

I just sit there looking at her without any sign of movement of get in the bed. There's no way I'm going to sleep in the same bed with THAT girl.

"What are you doing? Sitting there like that? You and Sarah will begin your study tomorrow. So I suggest you better hurry up and go to sleep instead of sitting there."

"…" Thinking about it…

"It not likes I going to bite you or anything."

Well, not you bite me…but rather I might bite you…if we too close to each other. But then again, I might don't have any chance like this in the future, I only share her room for few days, these are my only chance…but she was a girl and I'm a guy. But she doesn't mind though, but still…I feel little…just a little…uneasy about it. WHAT SHOULD I DO?

In the end, I choose to sleep on the bed NEXT to her…I guess I can't let such a good opportunity like this pass away. But I not sure I make a bad choice because after I get on the bed, she snuck closer to me for some reason and I almost – just almost – wrap my arm around her and pull her closer to me, But it a good thing that I realize early and pull my hands back, or else…I know this was a bad choice, but I can't help it. God, I'm really falling for her bad…

"Wake up sleepy-head, the sun already begin to rise," a soft voice said to me.

"_What in the WORLD! The sun was just barely rises. Do you really expect me to wake up THIS early?_" I scream inside my head, I'm not a morning person; do you have any trouble with that? I don't like to wake up early, I'm usually wakes up around noon – even though my parents demand me to wake up early, but why should I do like they told me too?

"I will drag you out of bed if I have to if you not get out this instant." I can tell with her tone that she quite annoys at me. But I'm not going to give in just like that.

"Then try me," I reply.

As she said, she begin pull me out of bed, but I clinging onto the bed like it was the only thing that can save my own dear life. She pulls me out with all her might as I clinging onto the bed with all my might. I must say that we both look foolish this way, like a child playing tug-a-war. But it not last long when she loose her grips on my clothe and fall backward. Serve you right.

"Humph…Have it your way, but don't think you win this," she said as she slams the door shut.

Sasarai's point of view

"Who does he thinks he are, that jerk," I said in irritate. "Forget about him, why should I even care. I might as well check on them."

"Knock…knock…knock."

"We up," said the voice in side the room, it was Little Viki's voice. I open the door and smile at them.

"Having trouble waking him up?" The Sarah girl said. "Don't bother wake him up at this hour, he won't wake up until around noon."

"_NOON?_" I shout in my head. "But I can't let him have his way around here. He's here to study, not to lazy around. He must do what everyone here does, if he wants to be a powerful mage then he must study hard and working hard."

"True, but don't rely on me to wake him up, because he can be so dame persistence, even I can't force him up."

"No working and not follow direction meaning NO food."

"Do you need to be this strict," she said.

"You can't just expect the food just pop out of nowhere can you? Each day we spend about three hours of morning to do just that."

"Ah, I see."

"But that is also part of your training, basic training," I said.

"Training? How?" She asks.

"You'll know soon, after we eat breakfast," said Little Viki.

Standing in front of the huge farm field in the backyard of the island, along with Big Viki, Little Viki, and Sarah – yes, that guy still sleeps in the room, that lazy guy. I though he'll do anything to study magic, I THOUGH he was an ambition guy with great potential but he end up a loser. He's hard to deal with and very annoy guy, I wonder how Sarah can stands that guy for so long…hmmm…I think I need to ask her for 'a little' suggestion later today.

"Okay, your job for the morning is to water all of the field here using water magic, without relying on Water Rune, and others necessary magic need, they going to teach you how," I said as Little Viki standing there look indifferent while Big Viki hyper jumping up and down.

"Yay, let practice together. Yeah…lets…hehehehehe," Big Viki said in energetic way- stills jumping up and down – while Little Viki shook her head.

I giggle at Big Viki's action, she's always amuses me with her childish actions. She is very unlike Little Viki, who is more much mature than her despite her young age.

"Aren't you going to join us?" Asks Sarah me.

"I will, but not right now. I have some other things I need to take care off," I reply.

"Okay, then I will see you later then," she said as she follows Big and Little Viki.

That Sarah girl was not bad, she catching up pretty quick, she does have skill for magic. Maybe more skill than that lazy guy, who STILL sleeping in the room when the sun almost touch his butt.

It already noon and we finish up what we been doing and starts heading toward the dinning room for lunch. We were eating peacefully with few little chat about the world outside; it was pretty interest thing to talk about. I always curious about the outside world, to find whether or not the world out there was as they said in those books, all they writes about wars history so I don't know for sure that is what the outside world like. I want to go out there to see for myself, but do not dare leave this place. But after listen to Sarah talk about her world, I become more curious than ever. But no matter how interest the topic was, I couldn't seem to take my mind away from a certain thing, that is…………….

THAT _guy was_ STILL _haven't_ WAKE UP yet...how long does he intent to sleep? Why do I even bother anyway? And why……

"Sasarai, hello? Earth to Sasarai?" Sarah said as she shake my shoulder cause me to snap out of my though. I look at them, noticing them all looking at me.

"Yeah?"

"What do you mean 'yeah'? Didn't you heard us calling you for the past seven minutes?" asks Big Viki in her childish tone.

"You did?" I ask in surprise, I didn't know I was caught up in my own though that much.

"So what are you thinking about?" asks Sarah.

"Eh? Nothing in particular."

"Nothing?" Sarah asks again.

"………"

"Are you sure you was not thinking about 'how long 'That-Lazy-Guy' going to stay sleeping', are you?" I eye her suspiciously. Why does she look at me with those teasing eyes? And with that smile?

"I know a way to make he doing as you please. And this only be effect if you, and only you, is the one doing it."

"Only me? Me?" I ask in confusing while I points at myself. "_Something that only me can doing it? I wonder what it is?_"

"So, are you in?" she asks.

"I guess, but what I have to do?"

"Easy. All you have to do is act 'adorable' in front of him, like when we first meet in the forest."

"You mean _'flirting'_ with him," said Little Viki.

"Hehe…you can said that, but for more correctly, act seduce toward him."

"You so evil, do you know that Sarah," said Little Viki but Sarah only smile.

"Flirting? Seduce? What is 'flirting and seduce'?" Both Big Viki and I ask. It seem like we are the only one who doesn't get what going on here.

"You don't know what those mean?" Sarah asks in some kind of shock.

"I don't know the outside world."

"It mean Sasarai lives on this island entire life time and never leave the island, not even one step," said Little Viki.

"Oi, don't try to be a smart-head here," I said.

"But I'm. At least a thousand times much more than someone we know."

"HEY! THAT IS MEAN," Big Viki whines.

"Anyway…what does 'flirting and seduce' mean?" I ask again.

"The best way to explain is through action…I will be Sasarai," said Little Viki.

"Fine, I'll be Luc."

"Okay, watch this carefully okay."

"Okay."

As Little Viki said. It was easy to understand. So all I have to do is act like Little Viki did, and I think I'm able do this; it looks simple enough to me.

"Okay, I know what I have to do."

"That's good. But don't act too nice or like we just showed you a minute ago, or else he going to suspicious that you up to something, just try to act a little of both like you did this morning also like yesterday. Just try not to be too strict and stuffs."

"Just act like you did toward us, pretend that he is us," said Little Viki.

"Understood. And I think I going to try wake him up again. I'll see you all in the library."

"Okay. See you later," said Sarah and Little Viki. Big Viki decides to go to the library since she had nothing to do.

"Just a minute ago I though Sasarai going to yell at us when you said the word 'flirting'."

"But you also said the word 'seduce'," said Little Viki.

"Only because you said 'flirting'."

"But what the point of saying that?"

"…Hehehehe…I don't know."

"But don't worry. Viki – well, Viki clueless about everything, so you don't have to worry about her. Sarai knowledge about magic is number 1, that's all I can say, but when it come to those stuffs and anything relate to the outside world, Sarai is quite dense about it, or else Sarai wouldn't accept doing that."

"Only if you said so…and how come you know all of this?"

"Do YOU want to know?"

"By the look on your face, I guess not."

"Come on, let go to the library, we have study to do."

"I guess."

Luc's point of view

"Click"

"_Oh boy, here we go again,_" I think to myself as I heard the bedroom door carefully opens.

"How can you sleep through morning is beyond me," she said as she picks up the pillow and the blanket that I had accidentally kick off the bed after our arguing.

"And how long are you going to sleep?" she wines.

"As long as I feel like it," I reply.

"How do you expect to learn anything when you like this? Come on, wake up already."

No respond from me…

"Luc," she wines as she pulling on my clothe like a child. "I was responsible of your study, and if you not study like you suppose to…lady Leknaat will be disappointed and I will be scold by her. So come on Luc. Please wake up."

"_Wake up or not wake up…_" I am battling inside my head which one to choose.

"In a minute," I decide.

"I guess that's better than not wake up. Very well, meet us in the library when you ready. Okay?"

I said nothing return except waving my hand, tells her that I hear her and that I'll do as she said then she just left.

"I guess I sleep long enough. Better wake up before that girl get mad at me, the least thing I want to happen."

Luc's point of view

"Oh look, what do we have here. Someone had finally decided to jointing us," oh, guess who speaking.

"Shut up Sarah."

"I wonder he decided to wake up himself or because 'SOMEONE' persuaded him to – which is a VERY rare case," Sarah keeps blabbing on.

"Just drop it Sarah," I said in irritate voice.

"Yes sir," said Sarah then both her and … some small kid laughing while the … big one looks at them with question. Judging by the looks she gives the others, she must be dense person. But now that I look at them, they both look similar, identical, except the small one look more mature for her age while the older one look immature for her age. Quite opposite from each other I must said.

"In case if you are wondering who we are. I'm Viki, but that girl over there was also naming Viki. So Sasarai calling me 'Little Viki' while her 'Big Viki' when ever we in the same room."

"_Okay, if it confusing, then why they name both of them Viki anyway?_"

"We can't help it, our parents abandoned us here, leaving only our name," said the small one. What's her name again, ah…Little Viki.

"_What the fuck, it likes she reading my mind. Is it even possible?_"

"Anyway, where is Sasarai?" I ask.

"Someone had finally decided to ask for Sasarai."

"Can you just stop it Sarah?" I shout at her.

"For now I will. And for your answer, Sasarai is heading this way," Sarah said as she points behind me. I turn back and see Sasarai carries some thick and heavy books with her.

"I see you finally decided to wake up," she pause and gives some books for both Viki, "but tomorrow I expect you to wake up early then today. It doesn't have to be before sunrise, but at least few hours early than today."

"Tch, whatever," I said as I look at sarah, only to see her smile wicked at me. That's Sarah for you, when she has something to toy with she will not miss an opportunity to make your life as hell with her remarks.

"Okay? First of all, what kind of Rune magic does you two interests in study?" She asks.

"Water, Pale Gate, Blinking, Shield, and Fire," replies Sarah.

"Wind, Pale Gate, Shield, and Earth," then come my reply.

"Since I can't teach all four of you at the same time, and since you all have interest in study different type of magic. So, I will device between me and both Little & Big Viki to see who will teach the two of you, base on each of us learning interest. But since Little Viki and Big Viki learning all same types of Rune magic, I think…"

"We will take Sarah," said Little Viki, cutting her off, "since we study Pale Gate, Blinking, Shield, and Water," with good reason why they should take Sarah too. I might need to watch out for her, she really is something.

"If you really want to then I don't have anything to said."

"Yep, we want to. But I believe it best for him to study under you since you 'perfect' at all Rune magic, especially Wind and Earth. And if he wants to learn more than those four magic, then you can easily teach him," once again with a good reason why she should take me. The little one seem to be more active thinking than her older one, I hope they not planning anything.

"I guess…if you have any questions, you know where to find me," said Sasarai. "Come Luc."

"Yeah, Luc. Don't let Sasarai wait for you." Now she starts to get on my nerves as I sent her a glare, but it doesn't effects her one bit. She just smiles at me as she waves her hand with that I-know-it-all smile, and that go the same for Little Viki. I swear if Sarah have a sister, it would be her, they so creepily alike. One Sarah is enough, but now I have two "Sarah" on my back. Can thing get any worse than this?

"_Yes it could, and it will my dear Luc,_" the two of them said in their head.

Luc's point of view

I follow her to the upper level of the tower and enter the room. This is the fifth level, another library; I wonder how many levels does the library take. I sit down on the wooden chair inside the room but she remains standing opposite of me.

"Okay, let me explain the rules and the basic of this tower. Let start with the rules first."

"That's fine with me."

"First, wake up at seven o'clock to work in the field, no wake up early no breakfast…but since you use to wake up at noon, I will make an exception for you, but only for about three months. After three month I expect you to wake up the same time as us, so you better start practice waking up early few hours than today."

"Whatever."

"Can you say something else beside 'whatever' or 'fine'?" she signs. "Anyway, second and third rule are similar with the first one. No working in the field no lunch, no study no dinner," she said as my stomach start growling. I sweat drop as her face fault.

I blush as I hold onto my stomach and somehow I found the floor seem very interesting. I heard she signs and said, "Come, let get you something to eat then we shall start on your lesson."

Little Viki's point of view

"Don't you think Sasarai still a little too strict on him?" my new companion asks.

"Don't worry. Sasarai is not as strict as you think."

"But I think that's a little strict for me, I just hope it doesn't ruin our fun."

"Sasarai might said it, but doesn't really mean it. You know, something just to make him wake up early or working and study. If Sasarai not saying that, Luc not going to agree to wake up early."

"So there are no such rules?"

"No, it the rules here. But Sasarai not really that much stick to the rules, you usually can get away with it."

"You know, sometime I wonder if we really go over the line of our fun. I mean, what if Luc really fall for Sasarai and he found out that Sasarai really is…he would be heartbroken and I don't want him to get mad at me or see him down like that."

"There is some quite high percentage that Luc will fall for Sasarai, but I do think those two look good together, don't you think?" I ask.

"I can't say I disagree with you."

"To tell the truth, I WANT them together."

"For real?…Or you just joking?" she asks.

"For real."

"But even if we want too, it can only depend on them."

Chapter seven end


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter eight**

Luc's point of view

I stir as the sunlight hitting my eyes, and I immediately pull the cover over my face to block the light, but it was not helping much. I then grab the pillow nearby and burry my head under it. A nice scent touches my nose - a very familiar scent - come from the pillow. Oh yeah, it HER scent, and speaking of her, I better wake up now…BUT I DON'T WANT TO. It take me about fifteen minutes just to sit up, and just as I do so, the door swing opens.

"I though you was still sleeping so I came to wake you up, but that seem not necessary," she playfully said. "Hurry up and get ready already."

"I'm not a child, so don't treat me like one," I said as I give her a look.

"But you look like one right now," she said as she giggles. "But really, how long are you intent to stay in bed? And look at this mess. Do you have to kick everything off the bed? Oh forget it, just hurry up and get out of the bed."

"Yes _mother_," I said, as I get ready to get out of bed.

"Luc."

"What?"

"Why are you called me 'mother'? I'm not your mother," she said with confuse and lost expression. That phrase of her causes me to trip and fall flat on my face. But her expression is priceless, she look funny and cute. Wait, did I say cute? I mean…what I mean is…I…arrggg…why don't you just accept it. She's cute, too dame cute for her own good.

"Are you okay?"

"Huh?"

"I ask 'are-you-okay'?" she repeats.

"Yeah, why you think I'm not okay?"

"You just fall flat on your face?" she said, remind my condition.

"That was nothing."

"If you said so. If you okay then hurry up gets ready."

Sasarai's point of view

Fifteen minutes later

"Are you done?" I shout from the outside of the room.

Tell me WHY do I have to wait outside for him to change? What wrong with me being in there while he change? Is it a bad thing? Is that how society work out there? And how LONG does it take him to change?

"Do you have to shouts every five minutes?" he said in irritate voice.

"If you didn't take so long just to change."

"Whatever."

"Another whatever. Don't you ever get tire with that word?" I said as I start head down the stair, with him following behind.

"No, why should I. It easy and it fast."

"…"

"Can I ask you something Luc?"

"What?" As usual, a blunt replies.

"Why do I have to outside for you to change?" I ask, I quite curious – I'm quite a curious person.

"Why? Isn't that a stupid question?" he said, but I really don't get it. "……Let me give a advice."

"If you want to get marry in the future, you better behave, NEVER stay in the same room while the other changing, and NEVER ask such questions like you just did."

"That is something I not going to worry. I'm never looks forward to that."

"Never? Don't lie, if you lie you going trip while you walk down the stair. I saw it happened few times with my own eyes."

"Oh yeah, like that really going to happ…ahh," as he said, I trips. I close my eyes waiting for the impact, but it never come. Instead I feel Luc's arm wrap secure around my waist and pull me back against his chest. Somehow I feel safe in his arm.

"See, what did I tell you," he whispers in my ear. I can feel his warm breaths against my skin, it kind off tickling. At the same time I can feel my face getting hot.

"_Why I'm blushing?_" I think as I touch my cheek.

"It only an accident. I wasn't looking when I walk that's all," I said, "there is no such thing like that can be true," I said, at the same time I turn side way to face him, still in his arm.

"It could. People tense to get nervous when they lie, afraid that the other might be finds out. And when their mind fills with fear, they loose focus of their surrounding, and thing tense to happened in that period of time. Like yourself for example," he said, leans his head closer to mine, or I would said TOO close to mine, until we only about five inches apart.

"_Why is he looking at me like that?_"

"I…I'm going," I said as I quickly walk away, but at the same time, I was too panic that I forgot that his arm stills around me.

"Huh? Wait…you idiot," he said, but it was too late.

"Waahh…" we both yell as we fall down the stair.

"Oowwiiee!" I groan as my back and head touch the cold floor. At the same time I can feel warm breaths against my face. I open my eyes and realize that Luc's face VERY close to mine, closer than before. He was crouching above me. His eyes were looking straight at mine, his gazes somehow make me feel nervous, and not to mention my heart beats faster whenever he looks at me like that.

Not very long until I find myself gazing at him, his beautiful green eyes. He looks as handsome as the first time I see him, I don't know why I draw to him so much - somehow I just did.

"Can you get off me?" I finally ask.

"Huh…?" it takes him sometime until he realizes what position he in and immediately move away.

"_Did I see him blush? He so cute…hehe._"

"Sorry," I hear him said softly.

"Why are you apologizing?" I ask confuse. The person suppose to apologize was me, not him. After all, I'm the reason we fall.

"…You don't need to know…arrgg, just forget it," he said as he stand up and continue down to the library.

"He sure is hard to understand. I don't get him at all."

Luc's point of view

"_Dame it, I loose my control again. If she have not told me to get off her, I would've…"_ I think.

"_Kiss her?_ _Come on, it only a kiss,_" another voice inside my head said,

"…………"

"_It not likes it gone to kill you."_

"_Shut up."_

"_You know you want it too."_

"_WHY DON'T YOU JUST LEAVE ME ALONE."_

"_Fine, I will leave you…for now! TATA MY LOVER BOY"_

"_WHY YOU…WAIT…WHY DO I EVEN BOTHER ARGUING WITH MY INNER SELF? I think I began to go insane…"_

"_You should've realize that in the beginning LOVER BOY."_

"_You AGAIN? Go somewhere else to play…you stupid punk."_

"_If I'm a 'stupid punk', then so are you. I'm you, remember?" _

"_ARRGGG…Just go away…_no reply form my other self_ …goods ridden."_

Sasarai's point of view

"Huh? Have you see Luc come in here?" I ask the trio.

"No, I haven't. Why?" ask Sarah.

"Well, he left ahead of me so he should be here by now."

"There is possibility that he might miss the room. That usually happened whenever he have something on his mind," said Sarah. Good old Sarah, it good thing she understand him well, or else I would have trouble dealing with him.

"_Now you know where to get help from whenever you have to deal with him_."

"Okay…thanks…"

"You welcome."

Sarah's point of view

"Hey, want to check it out? We might see something good," I said, and then Little Viki and me smirks.

"Viki, you stay here and don't leave the spot okay?" said Little Viki.

"Heh? Why?" Big Viki whines, so childish of her.

"Just do as I said okay?" said Little Viki, but this time more demand.

"Oooohh…okay." Sometime I wonder who is the older, Big Viki or Little Viki. But from what I seen, Little Viki was much more mature and grow up then Big Viki, she too much like a child.

"Come on or we going to loose them." With that we dashes out of the library.

Luc's point of view

"Huh? Where Am I? Did I pass the library?" I said after I take a good look at my surround. I'm no longer inside the tower, but instead I was in the garden. I was about to turn around to go back inside but I hear rustle sound of the bushes and see something moving at the corner of my eyes.

"Who's there?" I shout.

Nothing happened; there was no sound, no movement, and no wind. I look suspicious that the garden then once again turns around to head back into the tower.

As I take one step toward the tower, the rustle sound was heard again. It was heading toward this place in normal walking speed. I somehow feel uneasy for some reason. I gaze intensely at the sound direction, I getting nervous at each step it make. I narrow my eyes as I see the bush ahead moving, where the rustle sound coming from.

Time feel like it stops as I waiting for whatever going to come out of that bush. My heart beating nervously as sweat slowly form on my forehead. The first thing I saw was something look like a dog nose – it has golden fur, then come it head, and the rest of his body. It was the golden wolf, it was one of them…but…his size was…

Pitiful…his size was that of a …normal puppy. I though if it was a pup, it should be at least an adult size of the normal dog…I didn't think it could be THIS small. But once I look into his eyes, I saw his eyes very much like "HIM", that same cruelty…the same characteristics that "HE" have. But I don't think that him…I mean…he's huge compare to…this one. I keep on staring at him as he too gazing dangerous at me.

"Luc, what are you doing?" I voice calls out to me, unmistakable voice of Sasarai.

"Huh? It none of your business," I reply as I turn back looking at her.

"Come on, don't said that…heh? Hehehehe…" she suddenly walk pass me and kneels down in front of me, and extents her hand, calling at puppy wolf toward her.

"Come here," she said as it obediently walks toward her and then she picks him up by the two front legs.

I gaze at her, unblinking, as smile sweetly at that wolf and nuzzles her nose against him. She looks sweet and innocent that way, not to mention childish too.

"Want to hold him?" she asks as she shoves him in front of my face. And did he glaring irritate at me?

"No," I said bluntly.

"Oh come on, he won't bite," she said in rather seductive voice, along with her puppy face.

NO, not puppy face please. I CAN'T stand her puppy face at all.

"Fine, just this one." I guess I have no chance of winning against her puppy face AT ALL.

"Here," she said as she hand the wolf to me, and I swear I heard it growling at me as he gives me one of his death glare.

"Be nice to him Beast," she scolds the wolf.

So this wolf name Beast…waits a freaking minute…BEAST? Don't tell me that this TINY wolf this THAT freaking wolf…

Upon hearing his name, I unconsciously throw him forward…I didn't mean to throw him like that. I guess I kind off afraid of him, after all, he was ONE of the 27 True Runes for God sake.

"Ahhh!" She screams as she hurry catch him in the mid air. Looking at her frantically trying to catch him make me feel really guilty. "What you doing? Throwing him like that? Poor Beast." Watching her worrying over him like that make my blood boils…he just a freaking animal for God sake…and why do I EVEN jealous when he is only an animal?

"What do you expect me to do? Playing with him like you did? If you haven't forgot I ALMOST die twice because of HIM. So it normal for me to act likes that, tch," I said angrily, mostly because of my jealousy, and began to stomps off. I feel something yanks my green robe. I turn back and see Sasarai looks guilty and sad make me feel like a thousand needles stuck into my heart.

"…Sorry," she said softly, "…please don't mad at me. Beast had been with me since I still a child, and I care for him a lot like he did for me."

Please don't cry…please don't cry. I can't stand seeing lady's cry.

…She cries…what I'm supposed to do? I don't know how to make her stop crying, I never comfort anybody before…

"Sorry, I must look like an idiot like this. I just don't like the idea of people not happy with me."

I sign, this going to be tough. "I not mad at you, I just…arg, just forget it. Just let to back to the library okay?"

"Really?" she asks.

"Really, so stop crying," I said as I wipe away her tears.

"Then lets go," he said happily as she get hold of my hand and pulls me along with her.

"You not going to bring him with you are you?" I ask as I glare at him.

"Why not?"

"Forget it."

"Hehehehe."

"What are you laughing about?" I confusedly ask.

"You're strange and mysterious Luc, but that what make you cute," she said as she turn back to look at me, and smile widely at me.

That smile…I never see her smile like that. That smile take my breath away, she really are pretty…

…I'm really have…fall in love…with…Sasarai…

Chapter eight end


End file.
